itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ysilla Dayne
Ysilla Dayne is the firstborn daughter to Lord Tremond Dayne and heiress of Starfall. Appearance and Character Ysilla took after her mother in most of her looks. She has long and black ringlets/waves of hair that reach just past her shoulder blades. Her eyes are a dark violet color like most Dayne's are said to have and unlike her fathers side of the family, she has the tanned skin(taken from her mother). Her body is well built, exercised and strong. History Ysilla(pronounced Yuh-Sill-Ah) was the first to come out of her mother’s womb, and right after her, holding onto her ankle, was her twin, Yoren. The two were always close and have a good relationship. Ysilla cares for all of her siblings, but tends to favor her twin the most. A year after the two were born, a boy of redhair by the name Nathaniel Connington was brought to house Dayne. Son of Obella Dayne and Duncan Connington, who left the boy in their care once Obella passed(due to the childbirth). So Ysilla’s mother raised Nathaniel as well, and Tremond treated him as his own son. Her and all of her siblings(including Nathaniel) were trained really early, but of course, only her brothers were ever able to be knighted, which made her wonder why a woman couldn’t be knighted as well. Tremond took Yoren and Nathaniel as his squires, and permitted that Ysilla join the trainings/lessons. She frequented them and performed just as well or maybe even better than him and some other boys. Ysilla trained daily, and even though it took up most of her time, she still found space for other, more ladylike, hobbies. People always saw her as a very contained and proper lady. She likes being graceful and finds gentleness sweet, but of course, she does have her rough side, something her father encouraged ever since she was little. Her brother Olyvar was born in year 363 and her little sister. In the year 365, Ysilla’s father, Yoren, Nathaniel, along with able men, went out to participate in the war a little more than they had been. He had given clear instructions to the castellan to continue training Ysilla in his stead. Ysilla had insisted to go with him, but she was only six years old and not his squire or any ones squire for that matter. He told her that he needed his heir to be alive and well, and that even if she didn’t get the war experience now, she would find it some day, somewhere else. So she had watched him, her brother and all the men(and some women) go off to assist in the war. It frustrated her that she hadn’t been allowed to go, but still, she somewhat understood why and didn’t go against his will like some would have. About a month or two after their departure, Morra is born. When the war ended, Lord Tremond and Yoren returned, tired of the wars and with some new scars. That same year, 368, a surprise visit was made. Prince Aegor Targaryen came to Starfall with Ser Ormond Dayne’s body preserved. He announced the man’s death and had brought the body back so that he might have a proper burial. And to make matters worse, the famous sword, Dawn had been lost. It was a very sad month(that extended to years) as Tremond mourned for his brother’s death. The next few years were rather sad and slow, her father did not seem to get over his brother’s death and her younger brother was sent to Yronwood to squire. Things were dull for a long time, but slowly her father became less distressed and serious, but he wasn’t quite the same as he was before. Ysilla went about life as normally as possible, soon forgetting about the pain of seeing her father so upset after a few years of it being everywhere. When Ysilla and her brother turned nineteen, her brother was knight and he even gifted him with a set of armor and a weapon of his choice. What surprised Ysilla was that her father asked whether she would like something or not(for her time and dedication to the training), and that was when she asked for a suit of armor and greatsword, one that resembled the white armor of the Sword of the Morning, and a greatsword that was as white as dawn. She was gifted the armor that came with some color, purple on the cape, two amethyst stones(something like this just more.. armor/realistic like and no boobage or w.e). The sword, unfortunately, did not have a white blade as she wanted, but the hilt was and it felt comfortable in her hands, and the sword itself was good(but of course, not as good as a valyrian steel sword or Dawn). Nathaniel was knighted a year later, when he had turned nineteen, and Tremond did the same for him. Ysilla envied the fact that her brothers were, or could be, knighted simply because of their gender, but it gave her all the more drive to pursue it herself. But even if she envied her brothers, she didn’t use it as a reason to hate them or men, she just decided that it was time to change that view, to become what Brienne of Tarth never achieved, and maybe more. She went to asking her father to be knighted, but he told her it wasn’t possible and many times told her to give up on the idea. But of course, she didn’t. First she needed to convince her father, and the people around her that she was worthy enough to be a knight. Her father saw what she was trying to do, and allowed her to play knightly/lady-y, but little did he know that he was slowly being convinced that maybe she could be.. But regardless, whether he thought she was worthy or not would not make him arrange anything for her. ‘*If she wants it, she has to get it herself.*’ Thought he. Her Hobbies and Skills Ysilla was always an active girl, enjoying to dance, fight, swim and so on. At a young age she took up the spear as well as the bow and arrows, but she much preferred other weapons, such as the greatsword and mauls, which she trained with far more. Most of her activities, excluding dancing, were always kept private. As a very poised and proper lady, she enjoys to surprise people with her ability to defend herself/fight, because it would seem unexpected(even if it’s normal for some women in Dorne). Ysilla always found dancing a fun activity, and many in Starfall know of her ability to dance(she isn’t the best(as I didn’t take up the skill for it) but she is definitely/considerably better than those who stick with the basics). She always loved to dance with her brother(and often insists to dance with him), Yoren, as he seems to be the only one who can keep up with her pace, but she is never opposed to dancing with someone else(she just has a preference). Any good dancer is welcome to go out on the floor with her. Swimming is another hobby of hers, although she may not be the best of the best, she still remains as an active swimmer, often sneaking away from any duty of hers just to go down and swim even if it’s only for a little bit. In no way is she rebellious, she just wants a little more time to herself. And now, one skill she went to perfecting was her riding. Ysilla loves all animals, and went to spending most of her time on horseback. Nightfall is her horse, and she refuses to go into another region without the mare. Not only does she have a horse, but she has three trained falcons, Patience, Grace, and Amity. Recently she has been learning how to handle them(like a falconer), while she takes care of them and feeds them, the one that handles them is her current teacher. Recent Events Stuff. Timeline * 359 Her and her twin are born at Starfall on a sunny afternoon. * 360 Nathaniel Connington is deposited. * 363 Her brother, Olyvar, is born. * 364 Yoren and Nathaniel squire for Lord Tremond and she joins her brother and cousin’s trainings. The Sword of the Morning dies, but it remains unknown to them until… * 366 Papa, Yoren and Nathaniel go to help in the war. Her sister Morra is born. * 368 They return from the war and Aegor Targaryen unexpectedly comes down to Starfall to announce the death of the Sword of the Morning, Ysilla’s uncle, and the loss of the sword, Dawn. * 371 Olyvar is sent to Yronwood to squire under a Yronwood(obviously). * 378 Her brother is knighted, and she gets a present too. * 379 Nathaniel is knighted. Family & NPCs Her family: Click here for the family tree. * Lord Tremond Dayne - Father/Twin to Ormond/Alive. * Lady Obarra Dayne(née Qorgyle) - Mother/Alive. ** Ysilla Dayne - Daughter/Heiress/Twin to Yoren/Alive/B. 359. ** Yoren Dayne - Son/Twin to Ysilla/Alive/B. 359. ** Olyvar Dayne - Son/Alive/B. 363. ** Morra Dayne - Daughter/Alive/B. 366. Other Relatives(relevant/worth mentioning): * Ser Ormond Dayne/Sword of the Morning - Uncle/Twin to Tremond/D. 364. * Nathaniel Connington - Cousin/Alive/B. 360. * Sarella Rykker née Dayne - Aunt/Alive. * Obella Connington née Dayne - Aunt/Deceased. NPCs * Her family. * Benji - A reachman, her falconry teacher. * Ser Alistar Dayne of High Hermitage - Guard(even though she can take care of herself). * Ser Ferris Wyls - Another guard. * Teora Sand - Handmaiden. * Mellei Sand - Handmaiden. Category:Dornish